


Message To The Stars

by Laqueus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laqueus/pseuds/Laqueus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Amy's help, Gamma sends a message to space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece of mine that I decided to put up here! If you're unfamilar with Space Email, it's like sending a message in a bottle into space! (or rather, the internet).  
> Please excuse the slightly iffy formatting, I was having a kitten of a job trying to make it presentable, and in the end this was the best I could do.
> 
> Recommended listening whilst you read: [A Walk, by Tycho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mehLx_Fjv_c)

The concept is simple. You send a little message off into space, where it will be forever stored, and see what other messages people have sent up there. A simple concept… for an organic lifeform, born with emotions installed, with sentiment a capability on their hard drives. It’s a bit of a different matter when you are created with none of that, having to learn it like a foreign language.

“Why,” intoned E-102 Gamma, when Amy explained Space Mail to him. 

“Because it’s kinda fun!” she cheerfully replied from her perch on her bed, before her face fell a little. “But it’s also a little bit sad at the same time.”

Gamma ran that last sentence though his processor twice. 

**Fun** _[Visual representation: small organic lifeforms, running after a ball]_

**Sad** _[Visual representation: …E-Units E-101 Β… E-103 Δ…. E-104 Ε…. E-105 Ζ….]_

“Error. Elements designated: Fun, and Sad: Incompatible,” Gamma intoned once more, with a spin of his head. 

Amy sighed. “You’ve got a lot to learn about emotions. But you’ll get it in the end! I’m sure of it!” she added with a smile. “Come on! Just give it a try!”

Gamma looked at the small machine sitting on the hedgehog’s lap, that he had seen Amy occasionally type away on, then back to what passed for his hands. One of which was a large gun, the other equipped with blocky fingers far too large to press the machine’s tiny keys.

“I cannot type.” 

“Well then, I’ll type for you! Come on, Gamma!” 

And now he noticed there was a slight hint of something to Amy’s voice, which he had heard before when she was particularly pressing someone for something. E-102 Gamma could not sigh, but (much to what could pass for his surprise) had recently started to make a superficial sound, a whirr of gears that passed for a robotic version of a sigh. Internal diagnostics had shown that those gears were undamaged, and nothing came of making those gears rotate that quickly aside from the sound, but it’d just been something that’d come into existence, all by itself. Stranger still, on occasion Gamma had found himself to make the sound, usually in response to the external stimulus of another lifeform, be it their actions, or something they’d said. It was most irregular, and did not make sense. E-102 Gamma found himself doing his warped version of a sigh.

“Very well.”

> _’Designation: E-102 Γ [‘Gamma’]_
> 
> _Additional Designation: Robot, formerly under the command of Dr. Ivo Robotnik [alias: ‘Dr. Eggman’]_
> 
> _Typist Designation: Amy Rose [alias: ‘Amy]_
> 
> _Additonal Designation: Organic lifeform_
> 
> _I am E-102 Gamma._
> 
> _Creation of Dr. Eggman_
> 
> _Production line included:_
> 
> _E-101 Β [‘Beta’]_
> 
> _E-103 Δ [‘Delta’]_
> 
> _E-104 Ε [‘Epsilon']_
> 
> _E-105 Ζ [‘Zeta’]_
> 
> _Designation: Robots, ‘Brothers’_
> 
> _Additional Desgination: Saved_
> 
> _Saved by: E-102 Γ_
> 
> _The world does not compute._
> 
> _…_
> 
> _Strange. An error._
> 
> _I… have an internal desire._
> 
> _I… ‘wish’ you could still be available to see how the world does not compute._
> 
> _End message.'_


End file.
